An image recording apparatus capable of recording images on both sides of a recording medium while the recording medium is conveyed is known. JP-A-2006-36518 (e.g., paragraphs 0018 and 0022 of this reference) describes a recording apparatus of this type which can print on both sides of a recording medium using a recording head.
In this recording apparatus, when a double-sided printing is performed, a U-turn feeding pressure plate provided in a cassette is moved upward toward a U-turn feed roller such that a recording medium placed on the U-turn feeding pressure plate press-contacts the U-turn feed roller. Consequently, an uppermost recording medium is fed by the U-turn feed roller toward a recording head, and then a front side of the recording medium is printed.
Thereafter, when a rear side of the recording medium is printed, the U-turn feeding pressure plate is moved downward, and a third sheet flapper is moved to a position opposing the U-turn feed roller. The recording medium having the front side printed is then conveyed and again fed toward the recording head by the U-turn feed roller, and then the rear side of the recording medium is printed. Accordingly, both sides of the recording medium are printed.
JP-A-2003-137444 (e.g., paragraphs 0020 and 0021 of this reference) describes a paper feeding device including a flapper. The flapper covers a substantially front half of a bottom surface of a paper feeding cassette and has an upper surface serving as a placing surface of a sheet. In this paper feeding device, a paper feeding roller is arranged above a front end of the flapper. Similar to the above-described recording apparatus, in the paper feeding device, the sheet placed on the flapper press-contacts the paper feeding roller, and an uppermost sheet is conveyed by the paper feeding roller.